An Easy Path
by xx-rh-xx
Summary: This is basically the Jared and Kim. She was smart and invisible he was happy and carefree, then he grew a tale and she got noticed. She was shocked and he was determined. A classic love story with a bit more dogs. I try and stick to correct times and date and I am canon all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone I'm new to this so be gentle! I am Irish so my knowledge of the americas will be vague and from what brief knowledge I have accumulated from reading. :) **

Chapter 1

The slamming of the metal locker stirred me from the slumber I found myself drifting into, but who could blame me it was 8 in the morning and I was not a morning person. What genius came up with the idea of school this early because I can tell you, I don't function properly until at least eleven, especially with double algebra. Seriously! double algebra on a Tuesday morning, see I have this theory about Tuesdays, there a million times worse than Mondays as on Sunday your kind of prepared for Monday but Tuesday is just a shock to the system. Maybe I'm just weird like that! God, the shite that goes through my head, see early mornings equals non-functioning Kim.

And you're probably wondering how the slamming woke me up because I am in high school after-all hardly a peaceful quiet place with bustling teenagers giggling and talking, lockers opening and closing well I fell head first against my own locker and managed to make the already dodgy door more uneasy to open than before! I soon discovered this when I tried to open to get the dreaded algebra while rubbing my swelling and probably bruising forehead. After one final tug and grunt it opened, and surprise surprise my algebra book was in my bag all along!

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I mumbled to myself as I slammed the locker shut!

"Bad morning? Kimmy-cakes?" was all my best friend Casey said with an arched eyebrow as she leant with her back against her own locker next to mine.

With a shocked expression, I put my hand on my heart, "Whatever gave you that idea?", and then proceeded to glare at her.

Rolling her slightly Hazel eyes, "Ok I get it! Ms Sarcastic Kim Conweller in the morning, ladies and gentlemen!", brushing her bangs to the side with a flick of her wrist she linked arms with me and pulled me down the hall for homeroom. Casey Webb has been my best friend since freshmen year, we just were so alike yet so different and we respected that, we just clicked.

So for the last three years we have been allies in the war against teen angst and peer pressure! As we headed towards homeroom we had the most outstanding privilege to pass by the senior lockers but one senior in particular, Jared Thail. Now I hate that I am a victim of an obscene teen crush and I detest that my view of this boy is almost adoration as I can't stand those girls who need a boyfriend all the time or lose everything over a guy! But this boy is just...

I don't know why or exactly when but something about him just appeals to me in every way.

It could be his deep chocolate eyes always filled with happiness or his lush black hair or the way he is always laughing or having a good time that appeals to the stupid teenage girl I am. He is easy going and that appeals to my over analysing logical brain. It has been going on for years but I never had the guts to approach him and even if I did what would I say and I could not stand the rejection so I viewed from afar in great denial that this fascination would pass.

At that moment he averted his eyes from laughing at Paul's story and looked in my direction, I immediately dropped my eyes and blushed (lucky for me, my russet skin hid it well), just as he began walking in our direction with a huge smile. A small beacon of hope began to rise in me, that he might take me in his strong arms, he came closer as I looked from beneath my lashes, and look deeply in to my eyes as he slowly lowered is lips to mine.., just two steps closer.

And I looked up just as he walked past and hugged Reagan Willows. Ouch! That hurt! In the few seconds in which that reaction took place, the bell had rung for Homeroom to begin so I bottled my fantasies for my journal later and plonked into a seat in homeroom with a sigh.

"Uh Oh! I know that sigh it's 'The Jared Sigh'." Casey muttered, she leant over the desk to me and whispered, "Anything Dirty?" with a wicked glint in her eye. I just gave her a are you serious look. She shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm sure those fantasies in your head get pretty naughty," I was so used to her antics by now that I just rolled my eyes.

**I'm very passionate about jared and Kim so let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Thanks for all the views. :) I know its a litt;e slow but I promise it will pick up.**

Chapter 2

Plonking down on the chair next to my table, I dug into my Ham and cheese sandwich.

"And the rare species that is Kim Connweller tears her prey apart one bit at a time," Casey used her banana as a microphone as she impersonated an Australian accent terribly, "the poor ham and cheese stood no chance as her amazing pearly whites ravaged the poor sandwich." I tried to look serious as she continued her dialogue of all my actions but I broke down in laughter as she began describing me as a fierce and feral animal in total seriousness.

"Case, you really are special you know that?" I said as I ate my apple. But at that point a hand had already wrapped its way around her eyes.

"Guess who?" the masculine voice asked. And enter Justin, Casey's Long term boyfriend and true love (apparently) but that's up to debate as they fight like cat and dog but then have rather forgiving intimate PDA'S (personal displays of Affection) in the school hallways which I have seen far too many of.

"I think she's amazing." Justin said as he kissed her temple and lowered himself into the seat beside her. They really are perfect for each other, Justin isn't that tall at 5'8 (well compared to my 5'6') and that matches Casey's 5'2 perfectly. His glasses, short cut black hair and slightly pale skin makes him a rather oddity in La Push High. But that's the attraction according to Casey, he's original apparently. I don't care he makes my bestie happy so I'm happy.

"Thanks babe," Casey cooed and then they proceeded to make out profusely in front of me.

Gross! "It's ok, don't worry about Kim, she wasn't hungry and that's exactly what I wanted the starting of a porno at lunch" I mumbled to myself as lowered my apple. At that exact moment a burst of laughter caught my attention and I glanced over to see Quil Atera upside down in a trashcan. And to the left of that I saw Jared laughing as one of his friends wrapped his arm around what probably is his girlfriend and walk out of the cafeteria. Jared laughing is so sexy. Stupid girlmones, and obviously Reagan willows thought this to as she sat on his lap and ran her hand up the front of his shirt. Bitch! But thing is she isn't a bitch, Reagan is one of these incredibly nice and pretty and fun people, she just attracts people with her perfect smile and perfect body.

I glanced back at the idiots sucking face at my table and I found Casey had moved onto Justin's lap and his hand had disappeared. Ok that's enough, "Guys I'm going the library I'll talk to you later," Casey just made an "hmm" sound and I took it as a goodbye. Balancing my tray on one hand I checked my phone with the other and headed to the trashcan. One text from my mother.

_Working late honey. Dad's making dinner._

My dad can only cook spaghetti Bolognese and it's my favourite so this day is turning out alright. As I reached the trashcan Quil had managed to climb out. "Getting a little desperate there, Atera aren't we?" He just grinned at me and held out a piece of lettuce to me

"Only for you, Connweller" I rolled my eyes and dumped my half eaten lunch, He began brushing himself down as Jacob Black and Embry bounded up at his side.

"Dude that was pathetic" Jacob stated as he pounded Quil on the back.

"You could have told me she had a boyfriend!" Quil grumbled.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Embry sarcastically asked. "Right Kim?" I just rolled my eyes at their antics, after living next to Quil for the last 16 years I had got used to these three. I laughed and went to turn around and head for the doors when Jacob started.

"Too good for us now you're a big scary junior!" Jacob said jokingly, he was always full of life, and will be such a hottie when he's older but these guys will always be like my annoying little brothers.

"Careful, freshmen or I might have to show you your places in the school food chain." As I glared at them I broke down in a fit of giggles, "bye guys, I'll talk to you later".

I entered the bathroom and checked my features out in the mirror, I'm not vain in any way but nobody looks good with food stuck in their teeth. My thin ebony hair was in a side braid and Casey called it my Katniss look but I just found it easier to deal with this way. I know I was nothing exceptional to look at but I was not completely hideous, my wide cheekbones and small eyes were negatives but I just like to focus on the positives of my clear skin good teeth and lashes to die for, again Casey's words.

The bell went as I left the bathroom and I head to my favourite class of all time History. Seeing as not many students take history the juniors and seniors have history together and the leads me with the utmost pleasure of gracing the seat next to one Mr. Jared Thail. Our conversations consisted of do you have a pencil? And what page are we on? But I live for those moments and that's incredibly sad but he's like my guilty pleasure that I just can't resist.

I landed in my seat and watched the door, everyone was coming in bustling and then he entered along with Paul Lahote and time seemed to slow down like in those movies, about teenage girls and the male lead, as he walked towards me and sat down he glanced toward me and then turned away to laugh with Paul. Perfect. How sad is that but there is no way I would give up those few seconds every day.

Maybe someday Jared will actually look and talk to me until then, well only four more days left until the weekend where I can sleep and eat and generally be lazy.

**Let me know what you think.**

**When Jared grows a tale Kim will get some loving ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just another filler but next chapter it starts getting good.**

**Thanks for all the amazing people commenting and favoriting and adding this story to alerts.**

**The response has been AMAZING for my first story. :)**

Chapter 3

Five Weeks. Five long heart-wrenching, hope killing weeks. Thirty-five days since I last seen sight of Jared Thail and we were back to the dreaded Tuesday. The boy seemed to disappear off the planet, and two weeks after he vanished a more temperamental Paul Lahote withdrew from the land of the living. Now when two of the most popular seniors disappear, the entire schools overactive imaginations seemed to go into supreme hyper drive. With rumours from freshmen about an overseas drug deal resulting in a mob boss throwing them to sea, seriously if the freshmen spent more time writing that in creative writing instead of burying themselves in every one else's business it would be better suited and they would have much better grades. And some type of sexually transmitted diseases was on the cards but I'd rather not think about that.

"You know," Casey started, "this makes them even hotter with their mysterious side. I mean Paul always had that bad boy thing going for him, and we all know Jared is AMAZING in bed if all the locker room talk is true." My face instantly started to glow just at the thought of Jared like that. "But this whole disappearing just increased their whole sex appeal. Don't you think?"

"Sure, Whatever." I muttered. As I headed out of the schools main door in order to get the bus, but surprise surprise! the bus was late again and it began to rain heavier than before. "Brilliant, just what my day needed"

"C'mon Kim, I know your just being all Danny downer because you have been lacking your regular dose of Vitamin Jared." She grinned as she nudged me playfully, but I was tiring of her little nudges at this stage. "But I heard from Kelly, you know that sophomore with really bad acne, that she saw him hanging around with the elusive Sam Uley." That caught my attention and my eyes widened and moving my hand in a 'keep going gesture'. "Yeah, thought that might interest you. She saw him around Sam's house because she lives near enough to where he's living now with his fiancé; the one he dumped Leah Clearwater for, her cousin."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked exasperated.

"I only found out in gym which I just had you know." Casey stated "besides I have to go I'm going to Justin's for dinner so, I'll let you ponder this. And maybe you can enquire with daddy Connweller about what Jared is doing with Sam Uley." She waved as she jogged through the parking lot to Justin's Car and hopped in.

So… Jared and Sam. I personally had nothing against Sam Uley, he graduated last year and disappeared for a couple months and when he came back he seemed to completely change his life. He became part of the tribe protection something or other that no one knew existed, he broke things off with his long term girlfriend, Leah Clearwater and started going out with her cousin, Emily Young. I can't help but feel sympathy for Leah but I'd never let her know or shed break my face but I look up to her she is beautiful and one of the strongest people I have ever known even though I don't know her well. I have a feeling there is more to the story and I don't like to pass judgement on rumours and prefer to evaluate people myself before deciding my views on them. And then Emily getting attacked by that bear it must have been one summer for Sam Uley.

I don't know what to think about the whole thing and it just gave me a headache, and the bus at that moment pulled up to the school, I grabbed a seat about half way down and put my earphones in my ears. Maybe I will ask my dad, Richard Connweller was a member of the council but most of the things that took place were kept within a small group of people. A My mother tends to prefer not to know as she is only half Quileute and she was born out of wedlock, with a father from forks who disappeared at the mention of my grandmother being pregnant. The gossip and shame presented to her at a young age gave her stand offish approach to the tribe and council.

When I arrived home, I dumped my bag in the living room and headed towards the kitchen where my mom was sure to be. As I entered the kitchen my mum had her back to me and was putting something on a tray in the oven. My mother was quit young when she had me so her looks were still quite too good to believe she had a 16 year old daughter. She was slightly shorter than me but we shared the same lighter toned skin than most Quileultes and black hair but her eyes were a sparkling blue which I envied greatly.

"Hey, Mom" She turned around and gave me a smile, and removed her oven gloves,

"Hey Sweetheart, Dinner will be ready in half an hour." I nodded in response and moved to the living room to get started on some homework, seeing as I had nothing else to be doing. I could hear mom rummaging in the kitchen getting dinner ready and opened my history book but it instantly made me think of Jared so I slammed it shut and moved on to the dreaded algebra until I heard the door open and close. Then my dad entered the living room throwing his briefcase on the couch next to me.

Richard Connweller was an account to most of the small business in La Push and Forks. He did quite well as he had a monopoly business in a sense. Unfortunately maths doesn't seem to be hereditary, as it skipped a generation in me. My dad was a tall man at 6 foot and shared my dark wispy hair and dark brown almost black eyes. A smile lit up his face as he spotted me sitting on the couch. "Hey Kim-bean, Where's you mother?" he asked as he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Hi Dad, She's in the kitchen, making dinner" I answered, as I closed my algebra book and went to put it back in my bag when I spotted the history book and the conversation with Casey earlier popped back into my head. As he went to move to the kitchen I asked, "Hey dad, you didn't hear anything about two seniors going missing did you?"

He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, "no honey, I'm sure if there were two teenagers missing the whole town would know, you know how word travels in this place."

"Ok, I was just wondering because they haven't been in school for a while and no-one seems to have heard from them."

"Well, who are these people anyway and I'll see what I can find out." He winked at me. "I'll do some top secret investigating work."

"Jared Thail and Paul Lahote" something flashed in his at their names so hurriedly added, "But it's probably nothing. They might have the flu or something…" I trailed off.

He looked at the ground, "You said it, probably just the flu but honey I don't think you need to worry about it." He added "You're not that close with them, are you?" I shook my head, he looked me in the eye and I could see he knew more but didn't want to say. "Don't worry about it, Kim-bean…" He was interrupted with my mom's call for dinner.

And that was the end of the conversation, that night in bed I couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on but I pushed it the side and went to sleep.

I received the shock of my life in homeroom the next morning when Casey all but jumped on my desk, "KIM" she gasped out as she collapsed into the desk next to mine.

"Breath Case, What is it? New shirtless Hollister models? Oh, but if you're planning on trying to tell me about Justin and yours sex life I told you this before but I'd prefer not to hear it." I asked as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, as she gasped like a fish out of water, with her hand over her heart.

"It's bigger than that" she finally managed, "_much_ bigger than that."

"Well, what is it then?" I asked exasperated with her over dramatics.

"Jared's back."

Maybe the over dramatics were needed.

**Let me know what you think I'm open to criticism so honesty tell me what you think.**

** :) xXx**

**xx-rh-xx**


End file.
